Dragon Ball Z: A New Age
by Briandaman24
Summary: Years have past since GT. Humans have grown and discovered they aren’t alone. Evil forces are brewing and it’s up to a sayian and his friends to save the earth. Its time for a new group of Z fighters to take on the task of saving the earth. ch1 edited
1. PrologChapter 1: Into Rix

Dragon ball Z: A New Age

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy and if you would like to give tips please feel free to do so. I write this for fun and to explore my creativity. I admit I'm not a good writer, but ill do my best. Enjoy! Also Id like to thank my online friends for becoming characters in this fanfic.

Copy right © I in no way own the characters from the dragon ball Z world. I write this to explore creativity and to have fun. How ever some of the characters in my fanfic are of my design and in now way can be duplicated. If for some reason something I have written resembles the ideas of someone else please let me know. If it is just a little thing I will give credit to you. I in no way want to take credit for the ideas of another writer and would never intentionally steal an idea.

Prolog: Its bin many years since Goku and Vegeta defeated the evil dragon Omega Shenron.

Generations have passed and their fights have become history. Everyone knows of the struggles they went through for the plant they called home.

Earth is now a busy center of aliens and humans. Earth is also filled with new cities. The old house of Goku is now a training center for warriors form many different worlds and planets. Capsule corp. was bought out by a bigger company. Or so everyone thinks. After the death of Vegeta's grate grandson there was nobody left in the family to run it. In turn it was past over to a big business man.

Fifty years ago before the death of earth's guardian a wish was made for a new race of saiyan's to come into existence. The appearance is the same, its just they are a bit more human. A majority live on a planet known as Saya a few however live with the humans on Earth.

As with all times of peace, it will eventually fail and evil will once again try to rule. Evil so powerful that in desperation a new set of more powerful dragon balls have bin made.

Chapter 1: Into Rix

It's a peaceful sunny day on earth. The sun was shining brightly and not a cloud was seen in the sky. It was a hot 90 degrees with a heat index of almost 110 degrees. A figure was resting on the ground exhausted form training. He took deep breaths and wiped the sweat from his head. He was a tall man with brownish hair. He had a good mussel mass and wore saiyan armor. The shirt part was taken off. He shut his eyes a moment.

With him was a bag a gear he used for training. Not too long after closing his eyes music came from something in the bag. He sat up and reached in and pulled out some sort of data pad and pressed a button.

An image of a man came up. "I'm sorry to disturb your training sir, but we need you in new North city ASAP." With that the image of the man disappeared and he returned the pad to his bag. Placing the bag on his back and putting the shirt and armor back to their rightful place he readied himself for takeoff. Before he could a young man came running to him. "So this is where you are Brian!" Brian looked at the young man. "Hey Tern, I can't play right now buddy another time" A tear ran down the boys face. "I'm needed somewhere, but when I'm done there we can play promise." Said Brian as he took off, the boy watched until Brian was out of sight.

As he flew the wind blew through Brian's Hair. He was a care free man for the most part. He didn't like the fact of being of royal blood. He had left Saya after his older brother took the throne as Prince. That was five years ago. In that time his travels took him to earth, where he became a business man for a company once known as Capsule corp. He also has become a defender of the peace.

He flew on his back lightly pushing his ki. He looked at the clouds and his mind drifted. The clouds became shapes. It was quite amusing for a moment until his senses picked up three huge power levels coming from the city. "Wow not too many humans could put up vibes like this." He thought to him self. Knowing he had to get there fast he pushed his power to full blast and darted to the city.

He landed on the outskirts of New North city. "Man I might actually have a challenge for once." Brian said to himself with a smirk on his face. He thought it best to hide his true power level. Brian looked at the watch on his left wrist and pressed a button. "Street clothing, North city current style" The watch beeped and the in a puff of smoke his close had changed.

The city was full of panicking people. Maybe this was far more then the usual bank robbery. It was now clear that it wouldn't be any human he would face. It was some form of alien. A panicking man then bumped into him. The man stared at him and yelled "Are you crazy boy!? There are three monsters attacking the city and you're just standing here. I hope you know what your doing." With that the man ran away. _Monster, hmmm… well then it mustn't be one of the humans allies_. The power levels now were in the center of the city.

Quickly running Brian reached the center of town. There stood three squid like creatures. "Lord Rix, we have found the gem of flame sir." Said one of the creatures. "Very good, now give it to me!" With that an energy beam came forth from the one known as Rix. The blast engulfed the other two creatures with little resistance. Then Rix's attention came to Brian. "Well now, it's not everyday that you see a Saiyan in this part of the Galaxy. Tell me are you of the order of Betmal or the order of Sya?"

Brian had no idea of what this Rix was talking about. There most of bin a rebellion agents his older brother. "I am of the earth defense squad and you are under arrest! If I must I will use force!"

"Then use it! You will end up dead in the end so ill give you a free hit." While he was speaking Rix was pulling out a scooter. "Hmm a power level of 500. You will not even get near me hahaha!"

Brian charged at Rix and let lose his true power. As his power began to rise Rix didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. Blue balls of a neo blue color formed in each of Brian's hands. "Eat this squid face!" The balls of energy fired as beams of energy and hit the target dead on. A cloud of smoke covered the area and as it dissipated Rix stood unfazed. "Well now if that's all you got this will be over fast." Rix held what he called the gem of flame in his hand. "Flame of the sun!" An almost fire like ki energy formed and came full speed at Brian. Then from the distance a female voice called out. "Ice or defense!" A barrier formed and protected Brian from the fire based attack. "Dang it the gem of ice is in the hands of another!" With that Rix teleported off.

"You should know who your dealing with before charging in." said the female voice. A figure appeared next to Brian. "We best work together to stop him. My name is Ayame, yours is?" "I'm Brian nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Brian looked at Ayame. Thinking is she a friend or foe. By her act of kindness he took it as she was on his side. "Ill take you somewhere safe." Said Ayame as she let her long hair down, She had kept it up in a bun when she helped out.

She was a tall Girl of about 21 years of age. Her hair was long and a dirty brownish color. Her Eyes looked as though they had seen many harsh times. Ayame's power level was higher than Brian's. It brought much surprise to the young saiyan. He had about reached the power of a super saiyan and here a human of the same age was more powerful then him.

"How is it that you give off so much power?" Asked Brian looking deep into the eyes of Ayame. "I trained my whole life to protect my family. We had little money, and thugs would come after my father for not paying protection." Replied the now teary eyed Ayame. Brian could see there was a deep and painful story behind this girl. "You don't have to say more Ayame." Brian said as he wiped a tear from her face. "Where exactly are we going?" Brian asked as they took flight. "To my home, it's not far from the city." Answered Ayame.

"If I may ask what are these elemental gems?" asked Brian. Ayame looked at Brian with a blank look. "It's a child's story; don't tell me you never heard of the Elementalist's?" Answered Ayame as she began to land near a house. "I'm not acutely a human…" Answered Brian as he took the tail out of his pants. "You're a saiyan!" Well it's an old earth tail. It says that years ago Humans became able to use the elements them selves. They forged the gems with their powers and hid them. Soon after they were forced to leave earth and were never seen again. Legend says that when all the gems are gathered in one place that the most powerful gems will awaken. The Gems of Light and darkness." Replied Ayame as they continued towards the house.

It was a small house, the kind normally stored in capsules these days. Ayame knocked on the door in a pattern that was close to some sort of song. A younger girl answered. "Ayame! Your ok! When I felt that huge power level I thought it was the end of you." Said the girl. "It's ok Keely. It would seem as though Rix is after the elemental gems now." Replied Ayame.

Ayame talked as though it would be easy to stop Rix. "Oh this is Brian, he's really powerful." Said Ayame, Brian started to blush. Keely and Ayame invited him inside. There wasn't much decoration inside. A sofa and 2 beds as well there was a television attached to the wall.

The news was on. A woman popped up on the screen. "This is an argent call. Old west city and Z town are under attack. We argue all citizens to take shelter, the army's have bin deployed and should have this cleared up..." before the woman could finish the new building exploded.

A look of shock came to everyone's faces. They knew what needed to be done. With that the girls used their watches and changed to fighting clothing. "Keely grab the gem of wind we might need our gems."


	3. Chapter 3 Super saiyan Brian

Chapter 3: Super Saiyan Brian

Brian could tell that Ayame and Keely were going to go out to old west city and Z town. "Brian will you come with me to Z Town?" asked Keely as she winked an eye. Brian was dumbfounded by the jester. "Yea…yes" Answered Brian. "Then it's agreed, Ill go to old west city and you guys go to Z town." Said Ayame.

With that they were off, Brian noticed that Keely wouldn't take her eyes off of him. It seemed as though the girl had a crush on him. He stared back at her blue eyes and as they meet he could feel a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him. He had never felt like this for someone before. Her long blond hair blew from the wind the made from flying.

"So you're a saiyan?" Asked Keely, "Yes, I was to be the prince, but my older brother took the throne and exiled me. I decide to come to earth. Iv lived her for 19 years on my own." Answered Brian, it was strange telling someone he just met his story. He usually kept to himself. For the first time he felt a strong connection between himself and a human. He knew she was younger then him, but feelings are feelings.

As they neared Z town Brian felt a power signature he knew all too well. He froze in midair. "I…I…it...can…can't be!" Keely turned and looked at Brian. "What is it?" She asked in a calm voice. "Its Ven, someone I once knew when I lived on Saya. He's extremely powerful. They predicted he'd become a super saiyan by age 12. That was almost 10 years ago." The startled Brian answered. _Could it be possible the Ven is working for Rix? Is he a super saiyan? _Brian asked himself. He had fought Ven on a few occasions all of witch he lost. It was why he didn't have a chance at the throne. A prince shouldn't lose to a commoner. That was in the past. On earth Brian had trained harder then his whole life. Hopefully his exile on earth will payoff in the fight ahead.

They lowered their power levels and entered the city. "Brian, take the gem of wind. It might help you." Whispered Keely as she placed her hand in Brian's and placed the gem in his palm. She didn't let go of his hand as she started to walk into the city. Brian followed he was too nerves to say anything to her.

Upon entering the city they came across the bodies of many humans. It was the army that was sent out. From the scars on their bodies it looked as though they were all killed in one horrific blast. "Oh my god! How could someone do something like this?" Screamed Keely. Brian placed his hand over her mouth. "Do you want him to know we are here?" whispered Brian as he took his hand away from her mouth.

As they walked farther into the city more bodies of humans were found. It looked as though they couldn't escape in time. Not even the children were spared. The anger began to build up inside of Brian until his power exploded in rage. His power level shot up as high as it could. Keely backed away and powered up herself.

Ven sensed the huge power levels and teleported to their location. He was at least 6 feet tall. His mussel mass was huge. His hair long and spiked up in the vegeta fashion. A red streak ran down the center of his hair. "Well...well here I though it was a challenge and all I find is an exiled prince and a female weakling." Laughed Ven. Brian focused his energy into the gem of wind and darted at Ven and brought his fist to his side. When he was near Ven he extended his fist with full force. Ven easily dogged the punch and countered with one of his own sending Brian crashing into a nearby house. "Do you honestly think you a weakling could contend with a super saiyan? The first super saiyan in our race of saiyan's history?" yelled Ven as he turned his attention to Keely. A red energy began to form in Ven's hands. "Double assault!" He yelled as the blasts fired and hit Keely dead on. Then in a burst of speed he grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze, Keely screamed in pain.

"You will not harm her!" Yelled Brian as he rose from the debris. His anger reached an all time high. He felt a strange power surging through his body. With a very power scream a gold/yellowish aura formed around him and his hair spiked up turning the same color as is aura. Brian's eyes changed to green. His hair and eyes then changed back and forth a few times.

"Who are you?" Asked Ven. "I am a super saiyan!" Yelled Brian as his power reached its limit. With a final push of energy his power leveled off and His hair stayed yellow and his eyes became green.

"You will harm no more! You have killed your last and I will not let you harm a hair on her head!


End file.
